What happened?
by webpagedemon
Summary: We've explored Hiccup and Astrid's Present, but what about past? What really made them drift apart? What was their relationship before Any of the events That included Toothless? I have no Idea what I'm doing with this story so...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is Berk. It's a very big island, home to many Vikings, big and small, old and young. We live peacefully among ourselves and we always use everything. Now, we have a little problem with our pests… They are big and strong, have razor sharp teeth and breath fire… Can you guess what they are. This is berk, and my name is Hiccup the 10 year old dragon slayer.

I heard my father call my name, he wanted me downstairs for some odd reason. I threw my blankets off of myself and bolted down the stairs, nearly tripping down them. Today I paid extra attention to

The paintings on the walls. Of my dad, Stoick the vast slaying dragons. I hope I'm like him when I'm older.

"Hiccup." He said in his gruff voice as he stepped closer to me. "I'm holding a meeting today, so I need you to go help gobber."

"Okay dad!" I exclaimed happily and ran for the door. I opened it quickly and before I took another step…

"Hiccup."

"Yes dad?"

"Don't get into any trouble okay?"

"Okay." And with that, I left. Flying down the dirt path, people kept smiling and waving to me. "Hello Hiccup" a few people said as I passed them. Okay, I know this is a little cliché, but I suddenly ran straight into someone. I let out a small gasp as I landed on my seat and I held my head for a few seconds. I stood up and held a hand out to help the person I had just ran into up. For the first time, I realized that it was a girl. She had long blonde hair, tied into a braid and looked up at me with Icy cold eyes.

"Watch where you're going…" She growled and took my hand. She pulled herself up and dusted herself off.

"Sorry!" I said. "I wasn't paying attention…" I then saw her smile.

"That's okay." She sighed and held her hand out again to shake. "I'm Astrid." I took her hand and shook it.

"Hiccup." I replied.

"Where are you heading off to so- wait… Hiccup? The chiefs son?" She asked.

"Um… Yeah."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry for…"

"It's not your fault. And I'm heading to the armory." I smiled.

"Maybe I could tag along… I've got nothing else to do anyways…" She shrugged.

"Okay." I nodded and continued along the dirt path. She walked beside me, eyes trained on the building just ahead.

"How long have you been working with Gobber..?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Um… Two years…" I said. We entered the shack and Gobber gave me a little hello and then stopped in his tracks.

"Hiccup, I didn't think you would ever find a girl that would hang out with you." He grinned. Astrid picked up a small hatchet and examined it, un-phased while I was standing there, mouth open hoping to say something. I frowned and stalked over to my position. I picked up a sword and held it against the metal thing… You know, the wheel that spins and sharpens the blade. I don't exactly remember what its called… I heard something in the back and set the sword down, careful not to drop it. I peeked around the corner to see Astrid throw the hatchet, getting a training dummy in the center target.

Okay, now I'm scared… She was my age but could throw a weapon farther that I could throw a pencil. I walked out onto the fresh, green grass and watched her.

"One day these are gonna be dragons." I smiled. She just looked over at me then returned her gaze to the poor straw dummy.

OOO

My shift was finally done and I had the rest of the day off. I exited the armory to see Astrid talking to another girl. I'd seen this girl around… Skyla, Sky… Skyler! That was her name. I walked up to them and smiled. "Hi." I said, crossing my arms.

"Hello." The ravenette turned to look at me. I noticed something weird with her eyes… What was it. Oh, she had one red eye and one blue. I was slightly taken aback and she let out a small laugh. "Always gets them." She grinned. "So this is Hiccup?" She asked Astrid, whom nodded. "He's kinda cute. Now I get why you like him." Skyler said.

"Do not!" Astrid protested. Me and Skyler exchanged glances and laughed. That was the day we became friends. All three of us…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was laying on the grass underneath the trees which shielded me from the sun. Astrid and Skyler hung upside down on a tree branch, having a competition to see who could last the longest. I could tell that Skyler was about to fall so I stood up, ready to catch her. She let out a gasp and fell, landing on top of me. "ouch…" We both groaned and scrambled to get up. Astrid hopped down with a smirk.

"10 for me, 5 for Skyler and… 0 for Hiccup." She sighed. "You suck, you know that?" She grinned, looking at me.

"Shush." I stuck my tongue out at her. She crossed her arms and Skyler glanced at us both and giggled.

"What?" Me and Astrid asked at the same time.

"Nothing." She sang and skipped off. Me and Astrid looked at each other and shrugged, following the ravenette. Skyler sat at the edge of ravens point and looked back at us.

"How's work Hiccup?" She asked.

" 3 years will wear you down…" I replied. "Hey, I heard you got in trouble for setting some dragons free…"

"Yeah…" She said, scratching the back of her head. She looked up at the sky. "Dragons aren't bad… They just make bad decisions…"

"I guess…" Astrid shrugged and sat down I just kept standing. I pondered on what she said. What If she's right?

OOO

Night came quickly and We began to head home. Skyler let out a small 'shh' as she put a finger to her lips. She pointed to someone with her other hand.

"What're they doing out?" Astrid whispered, leaning closer to me. I just shrugged and we made our way across the dark clearing. Sure to not step on any thing. We all looked back to see no one there.

"What the…" I murmured and heard a low growl. I glanced ahead and a dark dog like creature was standing there in front of me. It drew back its lips in a snarl and I gasped, reeling backwards. Astrid took her knife out and stood up, looking down at the thing.

I had to admire her braveness, and how the moon reflected off of her face and hair. Wait… What am I thinking! I mentally slapped myself and Skyler nodded towards me. She snuck closer to the wolf and I took a deep breath in. She held her hand out to the thing and smiled.

"Hush." She said softly and the beast looked confused for a second. It's amber eyes looked soft for a moment and then went dark once again. It snapped at her hand, nearly taking her fingers off. She inhaled quickly and stood up sloppily. "Run!" She urged us forward and we booked it. I was probably the slowest in the group, while they brushed branches aside, I got whacked in the face by them. The only light was the village a head and the now clouded moon, could this scene get any more eerie? Astrid was the first one to burst out of the forest, Skyler following. I was close, but so was the wolf, I swear I could feel it's hard breathing on my legs. I leaped out of the foliage and landed on the hard dirt ground with a thud. I looked up to see people gazing down at me.

Astrid helped me up and she frowned. "We need to work on your speed…" Then, out of no where she punched me in the arm. Hard. As if I wasn't hurting enough.

"What was that for?" I asked with annoyance. She turned away, folding her arms.

"That was for…" She stopped, as if she was thinking.

"No reason eh?" I grinned in a teasing manner.

"For worrying me." she muttered under her breath. Wait… What? I just stood there. That wasn't something that Astrid would say. I stepped forward and she just ran off.

"It's best for you to leave her alone son." Dad sighed, putting a hand on the shoulder I was punched in. I winced slightly and watched her go. Yet another mystery to be solved. Maybe tomorrow though. I entered my room and sat at my desk, which was covered with drawings for different weapons. I continued on a blade I've been working on for a while, it's a long blade with a hole through the center. It's handle was wood, dragons wrapping around it. The sheath was black leather, thee name of the owner etched into it. I sighed, closing the book. I blew out my candle and laid down on my bed. I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I just laid there, staring up at the wooden ceiling. I heard a light tapping on the roof which signified that it was raining. Why couldn't I sleep?

OOO

The next few days were quite odd. Dragon raids were very frequent which meant that we barely had any shelter. Most of us were stuck in the mead hall while the lucky ones had their homes, half damaged or un-touched by the dragon kind. I sat in one of the corners of the hall, my journal and pencil in my hands…

_Journal entry number 27_

_It's been about five days being stuck in this place. Dragons have been attacking non-stop and Dad isn't doing anything! There are a few people who protest against this act of 'waiting' and I'm one of them. We have to go out there and fight! Luckily, I'm not the only one out of the 'younger generation ' who want's to fight for berk. Astrid , Skyler, Snotloud (Ugh), Fishlegs and the twins all want to. Though, they say that I'm too weak to handle any dragon, I should just stay here and watch for any terrible terror… Okay, maybe not ALL of them. I know Skyler is just joking and Astrid, she told them off! What's going on with her?_

I suddenly felt breathing on my neck and I realized Astrid was sitting behind me, reading my thoughts.

"Ah!" I gasped and closed the book. "Astrid! When did you get here?" I asked in slight embarrassment.

"Since you started." She laughed quietly.

"You know, It's rude to read peoples diaries."

"That's a diary?"

"I mean journals… Who knows, I could have been writing love letters!" I frowned. Astrid smirked and took the book out of my hands. "Hey!"

"That's what these are?" She asked flipping through the book. She stopped at one page to reveal a drawing of a monstrous nightmare. "You drew this?" She asked as she scanned it.

"Um… Yeah." I scratched the back of my head. She handed the journal back to me.

" I heard your art was good but…" She trailed off. I pretended to cough into my sleeve to hide my slight blush. No body really ever said anything about my drawings.

I looked over to Skyler whom was grinning madly. She waved innocently and continued talking to Tuffnut and Ruffnut. A loud banging on the door could be heard and everyone stopped and listened. My eyes went from Astrid to the door and I could feel my heart racing. A deep red dragon broke through the hall doors splinters flying everywhere. It let out a loud roar and shot fire and one of the pillars, setting fire to the hall. Skyler looked over to it and stepped forward, eyes meeting the beasts red, angry eyes. It's body fire burnt out and it growled, tail lashing. Oh gods… She's gonna die…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rain soon came to a stop, people looked up at the sky with broken hearts. A few people were crying and Astrid just stood there, seeming un phased. It was a month after the dragon raid of which many people died. I stood beside the blonde and glanced at her. "Why her?" She asked, voice cracking.

"I don't know…" I said quietly as I remembered that night…

~3rd person Flash back~

_ The hall was filled with shrieks and Vikings, scrambling to find water or get out of the building without being burnt. The sky was visible from the hole-filled roof. Hiccup's gaze wandered for a bit, panic raising in his heart. Astrid grabbed his wrist and said something, something that was drained out due to the noise. He shrugged and Astrid pulled on him. She said something again and Hiccup nodded. Although he could hear her, he knew what she had said. 'We need to get everyone out of here.' she said and both of them jumped. A pillar had crashed down onto the floor, ambers flying up into the air. The air thickened with smoke and Hiccup coughed. The first thing he saw was Skyler. She held a knife out to the dragon and her eyes were filled with an expression which he had never seen before: Fear. The dragon bit down on the blade and turned his head, throwing the blade. Skyler fell backwards and gasped, moving backwards slowly. The dragon growled and snapped at her, flaring its nostrils._

_ Hiccup tugged on Astrid's arm and pointed to Skyler. "We need to help her!" He yelled. Astrid looked over and froze. She watched as the dragon advanced, ready to kill Skyler. It opened its mouth and… Hiccup pulled Astrid into a tight embrace before she could see what was going to happen next. A few moments passed and it seemed like forever before Astrid pushed Hiccup away. He shook his head sadly and she felt as she was stabbed. Hiccup urged her forward and out of the hall, into the cool night._

"12 years Hiccup…" Astrid said sadly. I couldn't find anything to say, no words came to mind. Even though we've only been friends for two years… It still hurts to lose a friend. I suddenly did something I didn't think I'd do again… I hugged her. She clutched my vest and I could hear her sobbing into my tunic. She changed in the past month. She barely talked to anyone and never came outside. She's become more aggressive and when she did come outside, it was to train or request that she be in the next battle. She hated dragons now, more than ever. She vowed revenge on that monstrous nightmare that she would kill it. No matter what.

OOO

"I don't have time Hiccup!" Astrid growled with irritation. She turned away from me and folded her arms.

"It wont take long!" I urged as I frowned. I blew hair out of my face and sighed. "You want to hunt dragons, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but what about your questions, who's gonna ask you?" She turned around with a huff.

"My dad." I replied. "Okay, first question… How many shots does a gronkle have until they have to recharge?"

"Six,"

"What class is it?"

"Boulder,"

"How large is a terrible terror?"

"about 15 inches long. Head to tail,"

"Describe 3 characteristics of a monstrous nightmare." Astrid glared at me and she continued on.

"Can light it's self on fire, has a long body and has two rows of teeth."

"Describe a night fury." I smiled. Astrid opened her mouth and realized what I had said. She gave me a long look.

"Un-answerable." She finally said.

"You have passed." I ginned and put the cards I read from away. She nodded a thanks and brushed past me, almost pushing me over. I turned to watch her walk away, noticing how tense she looked. I hope no one would ask me questions on why I had watched her leave, examining her. As she disappeared from sight, I started on my way home. Hoping to finish my work.


End file.
